Reminding me (PT)
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: She keeps reminding me that you're still gone and I'm still lonely. He keeps reminding me how good it was when we were crazy...


**_Hi!_**

 _ **This is in Portuguese, if you don't speak or understand Portuguese and don't trust an online translator, don't worry! the English version will out on the next days, so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Mais uma história ruim para vocês, serão apenas dois capitulos, se tudo der certo, então não me matem!**_

 _ **Vamos ver quem pega o que está por tras do summary da história.**_

 _ **Lucas e Maya foram um casal por um tempo, porém, as coisas não deram certo e cada um seguiu sua vida.**_

* * *

Já se passavam da meia noite e ele se encontrava ali sentado naquela poltrona no canto de seu quarto iluminado apenas pelo abajur ao seu lado. O sono foi embora assim que ele se deitou na cama, isso vinha acontecendo com muita frequência nos últimos dias, Lucas já até se esquecera de quando foi a última vez em que ele não tivera que lutar para conseguir fechar seus olhos.

Seus olhos se foram para a sua cama e por alguns segundo ele pensou ter visto as belas ondas douradas espalhadas por seu colchão como ele já havia se acostumado, mas a realidade chegou o atingindo como um tapa na cara quando as ondas douradas espalhadas por seu colchão se tornaram em fios perfeitamente liso e negros pertencentes a pequena figura escondida pelos lençóis da cama.

Lucas apoiou seu queixo em suas mãos enquanto ele observava as não familiares curvas de seu lençol sobre o corpo dela, o corpo em que algumas horas atrás ele teve para si e ao lembrar-se disso ele se sentiu um lixo. Ela é só uma substituta e ele a se odiava por a estar usando assim, por a estar usando com a finalidade de esquecer a dona das belas ondas douradas. Ele odiava aquele tipo de cara que iludi uma mulher, que a faz acreditar que ele realmente gosta dela quando na verdade ele não o faz, o tipo de cara que usa sem pensar ou se importar que no fim ele a irá machucar, o tipo de cara que ele é, o tipo de cara que ele se odeia por ser.

Eles tentaram, eles tiveram sua chance e tudo foi por água a baixo por causa de sua insegurança, sua falta de tempo, seus lapsos, seu maldito gênio. Ele a deixara, ele prometera que nunca a deixaria, mas ele a deixou e isso doía. Doía por saber que ele a magoara, que ele a fizera viver um de seus grandes medos e agora não há mais o que fazer, ela nunca mais irá querer vê-lo e ele entende isso perfeitamente.

Ele realmente a queria esquecer em um ponto, até deletara seu número e todas as mensagens que foram enviadas e recebidas, mas tudo ali lembrava a ela os quadros nas paredes, as manchas de tinta pela casa, as roupas no guarda-roupas, os pinceis sobre a mesa.

Lucas suspirou se levantando da poltrona, seus olhos foram para o quadro na parede de seu quarto e ele sorriu ao ver as frutas com seu rosto, ela o pintara no ensino fundamental e o dera a alguns anos atrás pois sua colega de quarto, naquela época, não conseguia suportar olha-lo por acha-lo estranho.

Seus passos pararam na frente do guarda-roupa e ele deslizou a porta delicadamente para não perturbar a morena em sua cama. Seus olhos caíram sobre os vestidos que estavam bem no canto da parede a dias. Ele se lembrava da vez que a morena os encontrou pela primeira vez e ele mentira quando ela perguntou quem era a dona deles, a resposta segura a pergunta era Riley pois ela confiava na morena, ela inda não teve a oportunidade de conhecer a loira, mas ela já ouvira conversas sobre ela e sobre Lucas e ela, então ele dissera que eles pertenciam a Riley, que ela os deixara ali e que os buscaria em breve, algo que nunca aconteceu.

Ele tirou um deles de seu guarda-roupa, ele era um vermelho simples o ultimo que ela usara quando estivera ali pela última vez, antes de tudo acabar. Lucas acariciou o tecido do vestido, ele já não era tão interessante agora que não estava deslizando sobre as curvas do corpo dela, mas o seu perfume ainda estava sobre ele, o que o fez aproximá-lo de seu rosto e tragar o delicioso perfume que ela usava desde que ele a conhecera e por um momento, apenas por um momento ele pode fechar seus olhos e a sentir ali, ali com ele.

Ele sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta e seus olhos queimarem anunciando um choro que ele estava tentando evitar a algum tempo. Já faziam meses que ele não a via, mais precisamente cinco meses. Ela havia indo passar dois meses na França em um curso de verão que ela conseguira após um concurso do departamento de artes. Além do curso Maya ganhara a viagem, acomodação, alimentação e transporte. Saber que Maya iria para a França fizera Riley chorar, pois ela queria que a primeira vez na França fosse com as duas juntas e infelizmente isso não iria acontecer, mas nada a impediu de ir para a França duas semanas depois de a amiga ter chegado lá. Ele se lembra de como foi constrangedor a despedida, Riley e Katy não davam espaço a ninguém, quando não era uma que estava com ela em seus braços era a outra. Ele não recebera nem se quer um adeus dela devido ao fato do rompimento ainda ser muito recente. Riley o forçara a ir, pois antes de terem sido namorados eles eram amigos e amigos apoiam uns os outros nos momentos difíceis e nos bons.

Depois daquele dia ele nunca mais a viu, ela voltara pouco antes do começo do último ano escolar e por coincidência justo no dia em que ele estaria na clínica o dia inteiro em seu estágio de verão, logo Riley não pode o obrigar a ir ao aeroporto ou a festa de boas-vindas que ela fizera para Maya. Talvez fosse por isso que ela nunca mais esteve no mesmo lugar que ele esteve e isso chateava Riley, os sorrisos dela se tornaram meio tristes e ele sabia que era porque ela sentia a falta de sua amiga ao seu lado, então ele decidira se afastar um pouco com o intuito de não a obrigar a ter que escolher entre eles e esse afastamento o levou a ter essa morena em sua cama.

Eles nunca falavam sobre Maya quando estavam juntos e ele pensa que ela faz a mesma coisa quando está com ela. Ele não sabia sobre nada da vida atual dela a única coisa que ele soube foi quando Katy um dia se aproximou de sua mesa enquanto ele e Riley conversavam sobre os planos pós faculdade e ela inocentemente perguntou para Riley se ela sabia se seu tio estaria na casa de Maya naquela noite, Lucas viu a amiga ficar vermelha, seus olhos foram para a mesa enquanto ela brincava nervosamente com suas mãos evitando olhar para ele e ela soltou um não sei. Katy brincando disse que estava pensando em ir visitar a filha, mas não queria os interromper, ela disse piscando e voltou para o seu lugar atrás do balcão.

Eles ficaram em silencio após aquela revelação. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer, eles estavam muito próximos nos últimos anos e Josh nunca dissera que não gostava dela, ele só não tentara nada pois ela ainda era menor de idade e agora que não havia nenhum empecilho entre eles, era normal que eles tentassem ficar juntos. Aquele lado escuro dentro dele o dizia que ele havia avisado sobre isso, havia avisado que ela estava a fim dele e ele dela; que Lucas era apenas um estorvo no caminho deles; que todos aqueles momentos em que Josh e Maya estavam juntos sem a companhia dos amigos era apenas um ensaio para o que viria depois. Ele conseguia rever todas as vezes em que ela dissera que ele estava vendo coisas onde não há, que eles eram apenas amigos e só isso; que ele era o único cara que estava em sua cabeça; que aquela paixonite que ela tinha por Josh se acabara a anos atrás. Tudo aquilo era mentira.

Quando Riley por fim tomou coragem para encara-lo ela estava triste por ver seu olhar acusador sobre ela, então ela contou o que sabia. Ela contou o motivo de ela não querer que ele fosse ao aeroporto com ela, o porque era que Josh estava indo junto com a sobrinha para a França e isso foi meio que uma exigência do pai que não confiava em Riley em um pais estranho com pessoas desconhecidas que não falam a mesma língua que ela, ou melhor dizendo, ele não confiava em ter a filha sozinha com um francês a quilômetros distante de seus olhos. Ela escolhera por não contar pois ela sabia que isso o irritaria, o que realmente o faz, e ela sentia muito por isso. Riley o disse que Maya ficou meio relutante com a presença de Josh no começo, mas depois tudo voltou a como era antes, eles até saiam sozinhos quando Riley estava muito cansada para os acompanhar e talvez tenha sido isso que os levou a ficar juntos no final.

Ele estava com raiva deles, ele estava com raiva dela por não o ter contato isso, então ele a deixou sozinha no Topanga's e Riley o compreendeu perfeitamente quando ele ficou dias sem receber suas mensagens e ligações. Lucas tivera uma noite terrível naquele dia, ele se forçou a não ir até a casa de Maya, pois ele sabia que se ele fosse ele iria gritar com ela e Lucas não gostava disso, ele não gostava desse sentimento dentro dele que ele sempre tentara controlar desde que ele viera para Nova York.

Já se faziam dois meses desde sua descoberta. O fato de ela ter seguido em frente e ele não o ter talvez fosse um dos motivos de Lucas ter aquela morena em sua cama agora. Ela era legal, eles se conheceram em uma de suas aulas nesse último ano de faculdade. Ela foi a primeira a tomar a iniciativa e o chamar para beber em um bar perto da faculdade, Lucas não via motivos para dizer não a ela e ele se viu desde aquele dia quase todo final de semana ao seu lado, seja em festas ou aconchegados em sua casa ou na dela.

Eles não discutiam por nada, Lucas praticamente decidia tudo sobre a relação deles, ela não sentia ciúmes, era muito respeitosa e simpática com seus amigos desde a primeira vez que os conhecera e Lucas se lembrava do que ouvira acidentalmente quando ele se aproximara do balcão onde estavam Zay e Riley, ele dissera a ela:

-Não, isso não vai durar!

E a partir desse dia ele tentara mostrar que o amigo estava errado, mas no fundo ele sabia que ele estava certo pois você não pode obrigar seu coração a amar alguém, principalmente quando ele já o faz por outra pessoa.

Ele se sentia infeliz ao sentir seus beijos enquanto ele deseja os de outra, ao sentir seu toque sobre seu corpo que não transmitiam as mesmas sensações dos de Maya, ele se sentia infeliz de pensar no corpo de Maya enquanto ele a via despir-se em sua frente tentando o seduzir com o seu maior sorriso sedutor. Ele se sentia imundo ao pensar que em todas as vezes que seus corpos se uniam era Maya quem estava em sua cabeça, era a necessidade dela que o fazia chegar até o fim.

Ele colocou o vestido novamente em seu guarda-roupa junto aos outros, Lucas pegou uma de suas camisas a colocando enquanto dava uma última olhada no quarto deixando a morena sozinha ali. Seus passos o levou a sala iluminada apenas pelas luzes da cidade e pela lua cheia, sua mão tateara até o interruptor o acionando, a luz invadiu o cômodo o deixando cego por alguns segundos, seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade e ironicamente eles se moveram para um porta-retratos em sua estante.

Eram Riley, Farkle, Zay, Maya e Lucas em sua formatura do ensino médio naquele porta-retratos, todos em suas becas sorrindo, felizes por terem completados mais uma etapa e diferente da outra graduação nenhuma preocupação entre eles. Maya estava em seus braços e ele podia ver um pouco do vermelho em suas bochechas, Lucas sentiu sua boca se curvar em um sorriso ao se lembrar o porquê de ela estar assim. Suas bochechas estavam assim pois fora a primeira vez que ele a abraçara em público, não que ele já não o tenha feito pois ele já a abraçara diversas vezes, porém, naquele dia era diferente, aquelas bochechas coradas eram o resultado do que ocorrera a algumas horas mais cedo. Tudo estava mudando naqueles últimos dias de ensino médio as pressões a mil, nervos à flor da pele, algumas decisões a serem feitas e Lucas tinha duas decisões a tomar. Uma delas era se ficaria em Nova York ou toparia uma bolsa de estudos com tudo incluso no Texas algo que não agradava seus amigos nenhum pouco, mas essa foi uma decisão fácil de ser tomada com a ajuda de Maya, mais especificamente, com a ajuda dos lábios dela nos seus enquanto ela se despedia de sua sala de artes longe dos olhos de todos. A segunda foi como tornar aquilo oficial, eles estavam dando voltas e voltas nos últimos meses e Zay até colocara Lucas contra a parede no dia anterior dizendo a ele que era agora ou nunca, que ele tinha que fazer algo antes que alguém aparecesse e ele a perdesse de vez, então o plano foi o baile de formatura, diferente de outros pares que planejavam algo envolvendo sexo ou/e bebidas, Lucas estava planejando em como pedir Maya em namoro.

Ele se voltou para o seu sofá, sua mão deslizou pelo tecido cinza escuro parando na mancha amarela de tinta, uma das pistas de que ela estivera por ali e ele a pode ver ali ao seu lado, suas pernas sobre o encosto do sofá, seu caderno de desenho apoiado em suas coxas enquanto ela tentava desenhar algo, seus cabelos em um longo rabo de cavalo tocando o chão, sua boca movendo-se animada enquanto ela contava sobre seu dia como tutora em uma escola infantil, os olhos dela brilhavam emocionados quando eles se voltaram para ele e de repente ela não estava mais ali.

Lucas se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha, ele precisava de um pouco de água gelada e não se deu ao trabalho de acender as luzes, Lucas pegara uma garrafa de água quando o aroma de pêssego o acertara como um tapa na cara, já fazia um tempo que ele não o sentia pela cozinha. Lucas se voltou para a cozinha e ele teve que piscar várias vezes quando seu olhar parou naquela figura sobre seu balcão. Suas pernas balançavam no ar enquanto ela olhava para a janela, ela estava usando apenas sua camisa azul xadrez que terminava no meio de suas coxas, seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça entre um coque quase desfeito e várias mechas espalhadas. Lucas se viu se aproximando dela lentamente com medo de que ela desaparecesse, ela se voltou para ele aparentemente notando sua presença só agora e um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios, Lucas parou em sua frente e ela levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas o questionando.

\- O que foi, Huckleberry? Nunca me viu?

Ela não era real, sua voz podia soar perfeitamente como ele se lembrava e ele podia sentir seu calor dali, mas ela não era real.

\- Você não está aqui!

Ele disse para si mesmo e a viu revirar os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

\- Não, sou só uma assombração e vim para assombra-lo. Búú!

Disse ela brincando com ele e por um momento, ele confuso, pensou se por acaso ele estivera sonhando e todos aqueles sentimentos ruins, o término e o fato de ela estar com Josh não fosse apenas um sonho muito ruim que havia acabado quando ele se levantou da cama. Mas ele não havia se levantado da cama, ele estava na poltrona e ele não havia dormido.

\- Estou com fome, você não vai me fazer nada? Você sabe que depois de tudo aquilo eu preciso recarregar minhas energias.

Disse ela piscando para ele, Lucas a olhou sério e ela levantou suas sobrancelhas o intimando a dizer algo, o que ele não fez?

\- Qual é o problema? Você está estranho!

Lucas olhou para a garrafa em sua mão se perguntando se alguém colocara algo em sua água, ou em sua comida a algumas horas atrás, pois não era possível que ela estivesse ali. Maya o olhava pacientemente esperando que ele dissesse algo.

\- Você não é real!

Ele viu seu sorriso desaparecer, ela franziu a testa e seus olhos se tornaram tristes quando ela ouviu suas palavras.

-Lucas.

\- Você não é real!

Ele fechou seus olhos os apertando por um momento tomando respirações profundas que não ajudavam em nada pois traziam mais uma carga do aroma de pêssegos aos seus pulmões. Ele abriu seus olhos após alguns minutos e ela não estava mais ali, ele precisava encontrar a fonte daquele aroma e acabar com ele. Maya havia comprado aquele especifico aroma como uma brincadeira para que ele se lembrasse dela quando ela não estivesse por lá, algo que ele gostara naquela época e que ele passara a odiar depois do fim do relacionamento e mais ainda quando ele descobriu sobre sua nova paixão. Lucas encontrou o refil novo, com certeza a morena o havia trazido pensando que a falta disso era a devido ao fato de ele não ter tido tempo ou estar postergando para compra-lo, ele o jogou no lixo para que ele o retirasse na manhã seguinte.

Ele não conseguia tirar a imagem dela em seu balcão usando apenas sua preferida camiseta nos minutos após o acontecido. Depois que Lucas deixara escapar que aquela camisa era a que mais a deixava atraente para ele, Maya passou a usa-la com uma certa frequência rindo do efeito que ela exercia sobre ele todas as vezes, quando ela o deixava sem palavras com os olhos fixos nela.

Lucas voltou para sua sala, sua carteira estava aberta caída perto do sofá provavelmente ele a deixara cair sem perceber, ela a apanhou e seus olhos pararam em um pedaço de papel estranho em sua carteira, ele o tirou e o desdobrou, uma caligrafia conhecida surgiu no papel.

 _Feliz aniversário de 3 anos!_

 _Eu sei, isso soa idiota agora, a culpa é da Riley, ela disse que eu tenho que ser fofa com você e escrever coisas bonitas que nem os namorados faziam antigamente e blá, blá, blá..._

 _Você e eu para sempre. Você topa?_

 _( )Sim. ( )Não._

 _( )Você poderia ter escrito algo melhor._

Lucas virou o papel e havia mais algo escrito:

 _Espero que você tenha colocado sim ou preferencialmente a opção você poderia ter escrito algo melhor ou melhor ainda ignore isso e coloque fogo para que ninguém possa provar que isso realmente existiu._

 _Feliz aniversário! Eu sei que não tenho sido a melhor namorada de todas, que poderia ser melhor e mais mulherzinha para você pois você, Huckleberry é o melhor namorado do mundo. Ainda não consigo entender como é que duramos tanto tempo assim; como você pode se interessar pela pequena pilha de panquecas cheia de receios, inseguranças, com uma vida confusa e muita bagagem com eu ao invés de um verdadeiro raio de sol carinhosa, amável, com menos problemas e inseguranças._

 _Te amo!_

Ele havia deixado isso passar e ele sabia que ao invés de ficar chateada Maya ficara aliviada de ele não ter o encontrado ou não ter a dito nada sobre aquilo. O bilhete era datado de seis meses atrás e ela o escondera muito bem com a intensão de ele nunca o encontrar e ele se viu sorrir ao ver mais uma prova de que aquilo havia existido.

Lucas tirou uma foto de sua carteira, sua mãe havia se apaixonado por aquela foto que era a do dia do baile de formatura onde Lucas tinha Maya em seus braços enquanto ela descansava seu rosto em seu peito com os olhos fechados, poucos minutos antes de ele a propor em namoro no silencio da praça em que ela costumava a frequentar quando era criança. Ele não se lembrava se fora Farkle ou Riley os responsáveis por capturar aquele momento, mas ele sabia que essa era uma de suas preferidas e ele tinha várias copias dela por aí.

Ele sentia sua falta. Céus, como ele sentia falta dela! Ele daria tudo para tê-la ali ao redor dele mesmo que ela decida ignorar a sua presença, ele ficaria feliz por pelo menos a ver por algum momento. Lucas se pôs a pensar em o que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento, Maya era criativa no período noturno então ela provavelmente estaria trabalhando em alguma nova pintura ou ela, ou ela poderia... E quando a possibilidade de ela estar os braços de Josh passou em sua cabeça, ele ficou louco só de imaginar que ele estaria tocando no corpo dela naquele exato momento, os dois sozinhos no quarto dela sem ninguém para os perturbar.

Lucas tomou uma respiração profunda para se acalmar, se deitando em seu sofá em seguida. E ele a sentiu, ele sentiu o peso de seu corpo sobre ele, seus lábios sobre sua pele, seu perfume por todo o sofá, ele até pode ouvir sua risada contida enquanto ela sussurrava seu nome lentamente, mas no momento em que ele abriu seus olhos ele viu que não havia ninguém ali, ele estava sozinho na sala envolvido por seu perfume.

O que há de errado como ele? Será que ele estava ficando louco ou sua abstinência a ela estava em níveis tão críticos que ele era capaz de vê-la em qualquer lugar e senti-la só para compensar sua ausência. Ele não podia ficar assim por mais nenhum minuto, então ele se viu pegando sua carteira e chaves e deixando o apartamento.

Ele não devia fazer isso, ele não devia ir atrás dela, ele não tinha direito de fazer isso depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ele estava em um relacionamento agora, em um relacionamento que servia para dize-lo que Maya não estava com ele e que ele estava sozinho de agora em diante; um relacionamento que o lembrava o quão bom eles eram antes de ele estragar tudo; um relacionamento que o faz sentir falta da agitação, das discussões, das loucuras, das frustrações, dos apelidos, dos beijos, das caricias, das risadas, das bobagens, de tudo o que ele tinha antes com Maya.

Ele viu algumas das luzes de seu apartamento acesas e ele se sentiu congelar na porta de seu carro ao perceber que ele não sabia o que dizer a ela. Após alguns minutos parado na frente de seu carro, Lucas viu um grupo de garotas descerem de um carro que acabara de estacionar a frente do seu, uma das garotas se virou para ele e cutucou uma das amigas comentando algo, a amiga se voltou para ele e sorriu.

\- Hey, Lucas! Veio visitar Maya?

Ela disse como se fosse algo normal uma pessoa visitar alguém as duas horas da manhã, Lucas sorriu sem graça para ela e aparentemente essa foi a resposta, pois ela acenou para que ele as acompanhassem, eles entraram no prédio e as meninas se despediram na primeira porta do andar, Lucas foi até a porta de Maya parando alguns metros dela.

Ela estava bem ali, do outro lado da porta ele só precisava se fazer percebível ao bater nela e então ele ficou nervoso. O que dizer? Será que ela o receberia? Será que ela o ouviria? E se Josh estivesse ali e ele se passasse por um idiota? Será que ela sente falta dele? Será que ela o perdoaria? E se ela quisesse voltar com ele o que ele faria? E se ela não quisesse? E se ela dissesse que aquilo tudo ficou no passado e ela está feliz agora com outra pessoa?

Lucas deu um passo em direção a porta, porém o medo o fez dar dois para atrás e se voltar novamente para o corredor vazio. Suas mãos suavam fruto de seu estado nervoso e ele as enxugou em sua calça tomando mais uma respiração profunda; essa era a primeira vez que eles estavam tão perto e o que poderia acontecer depois o assustava tanto que ele viu a porta ficar cada vez mais distante.

* * *

 ** _ALguém de This is a love story? No, no way! ?_**

 ** _Comentarios?_**

 ** _Vejo vocês mais tarde!_**

 ** _Beijos e tenham um ótimo fim de semana!_**


End file.
